Heart of Ice, Will of Fire
by BellaBanshee
Summary: Leixa was a normal girl. Until she learned she was the Dragonborn, that is. But in the midst of a civil war and the possible end of Skyrim by dragons, she is forced to not only face her past, but all her future. On top of all her problems, can she actually think about love? Ulfric X Dragonborn. Rated T for violence and language.
1. 1: Calm before the Storm

Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

_A/N: So I'm completely obsessed with Skyrim. I really don't love just one character (which is why I have three separate games going at once, each with a different spouse) so this will likely be the first of many love stories I write for Skyrim. Any criticism that isn't constructive or put in a very, very nice way will be replied to with a sarcastic comment. You have been warned. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'm really working on character development do the OC you see here will drastically be changed by the end. Why? Because I began writing the story and then completely hated the character. And, just in case you're wondering, Leixa is pronounced Lay-kzah. Enjoy!_

When Ralof took her with him from Helgen, he thought she'd be nothing but trouble. She seemed weak and helpless. A perfect model of a milk-drinker. But the second they entered the keep and she put on that uniform and took up that ax, he was hoping that he could keep up. Truthfully, he was certain that she saved his life that day.

What seemed weak about her must have been her lack of confidence. In short, she was shy. Or she just didn't know how to talk to people. Had Ralof had more time with her, he would have taught her to be strong and proud. Then she would be a true Nord warrior.

Her name was Leixa. She was a pretty girl, he guessed. But she wasn't a woman, no matter how old she may have been. She wasn't brave and she wasn't that strong. She may have been smart and witty, but Ralof hadn't known her long enough to say for sure. She had auburn hair and a smile that could light up the night. And her eyes (which certainly were her most attractive quality) were a deep and almost unnatural shade of blue. She claimed to be a Nord, but there seemed to be something a little off about this, but not enough to bother Ralof. She certainly was some part Nord.

"I was born in Skyrim," she had explained to him and his sister's family, "But I had to leave when I was very young. Ever since then I've just been wandering around to different countries and trying to find a home. I thought it was about time I returned home."

"And what about your parents?" Girder asked, "Where were they all of your life?"

"Oh...they...they both died in the Great War."

One thing that soon became clear was that, although she didn't mind telling them about her life after the Great War, she seemed not to want to talk about the first ten years of her life. Later, Girder would confide in Ralof that she suspected that something terrible or traumatic happened to her then that could somehow put her in peril.

But for the time, the girl stayed a night in their house and in the morning, she made her way to Whiterun.

Before leaving, Ralof had to make a request. "You know, Leixa, you could join the Stormcloaks. If you talk to Lord Ulfric in Windhelm, I'm sure he'll be glad to have you."

"Ulfric Stormcloak? Windhelm? Oh, well, isn't that a long way?" she asked. Suddenly, the brave warrior he had known in the keep turned into a meek young thing. He suddenly doubted that she would make a good soldier and thought twice about sending her to Whiterun alone.

"It's not that far. You just follow the road from Whiterun and you'll be there in no time at all," he replied.

"Well, I don't know. What exactly do they stand for?"

"The Stormcloaks stand for many things, but mostly we are fighting for our right to rule our country and worship our god Talos."

And this was something that completely baffled Ralof for a long time. The moment he said Talos, a sort of fire sparked behind her eyes. She seemed to be filled with passion as though it was her very own cause. It was a flame he only saw in the eyes of Stormcloaks.

"I'll think about it," was her reply. And that was when she left him. It would be a long time before he saw her again. And when they were reunited, the fire he saw in her would have spread all through her and she would finally be that warrior he saw in the keep.

The journey to Whiterun wasn't at all long. She followed the directions that were given to her by a fellow traveler and turned left at Honningbrew Meadary. Continuing down the road, she soon became lost in thought. She thought about Ralof and wondered when she'd see him again. As far as she was concerned, he was probably her only friend now. And because of that, she had to seriously consider becoming a Stormcloak. It wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact, Windhelm may have been the one place she was safe. She remembered long ago when it was a Sanctuary for her. She remembered a desperate race to get to the city, her horse only being able to gallop so fast. Her heart beating as she neared Eastmarch. The desperate glances over her shoulder to see if she was being followed by-

A sudden roar distracted her from her reflection. To her left, in the fields of a farm, a giant raised its large club over its head and swung it down on the group of three who were attacking it. Without really thinking about it, in a moment of shock and fright, she took the bow from her back and shot it at the giant before it brought its club down on a young girl who was part of the trio that was fighting it.

Although there was not one weapon that she specialized in, a bow definitely wasn't it by any stretch of the imagination. Surprisingly, though, by a stroke of good luck, she not only hit the giant, but the shot went through its eye and killed it.

Slowly, she lowered her bow, just as surprised as the trio. "Good work," another woman said, "it takes a warrior to take down a giant."

"Oh, well," Leixa began, "I'm not really...who are you guys?"

"New around here?" the woman asked, "We're part of the Companions."

"Oh," Leixa replied, "Who?"

"You've never heard of the Companions?"

"I've been away from Skyrim for almost fifteen years. I don't know anything about this country."

"Well the Companions are a family of the best warriors in Skyrim. My Shield Brothers and show up and help people out-if the coin is good."

"Could I become a Companion?" _Because I'm dirt poor and need the money,_ she added silently in her head.

"Not for me to say. Stop by Jorrvaskr sometime and see how you hold up."

Leixa nodded.

"I'm Aela, by the way. This is Farkas and Ria."

"I'm Leixa."

"You really should come by Jorrvaskr, Leixa. You might enjoy it."

Then she turned away and led the group down the road.

The Jarl of Whiterun was known for his temper. Balgruuf the Greater, as he was called, was not a patient man, either. With all this talk of dragons, things were getting worse which wasn't good for the others around him. But the Jarl was trying to be calm. He had asked Irileth that day to hold any visitors.

It was because of this that Irileth immediately met Leixa before she could reach the Jarl. Balgruuf wasn't paying attention to the seemingly unimpressive visitor or her conversation with Irileth.

"But I have news from Helgen about the dragon attack!" was the line that caught the Jarl's attention.

"Whatever it is-" Irileth began.

"Hold on, I want to see what she has to say," he interrupted.

The girl approached him. "Sir, Riverwood-"

"Girl, did you see this dragon with your own eyes?" he asked.

"Yes, I had a great view of it while the Imperials were executing me," she said sarcastically with a bite of annoyance to her words. This was almost amusing to the Jarl. Such a response seemed almost incapable of coming out of such a sweet little girl's mouth.

In truth, Leixa wasn't as weak as she seemed. She was trying to be respectful, but her tongue slipped. It was something that had gotten her into trouble many times in the past.

"Young lady," the Jarl said to her, "Something tells me that this weak little girl thing is an act. You're a Nord and I'm hoping that you'll begin to act like one. But tell me why you're acting so weak."

"It's always helped me in the past."

"Explain."

"I'm a bit…Impulsive."

"Well, I'm going to give you some advice right now. If you want survive in Skyrim, you're going to need to be tough. Now, about that dragon…"


	2. 2: The Boy Who Cried Dovahkiin

Chapter 2: The Boy Who Cried Dovahkiin

_A/N: Well, here we go! This next chapter would be what would take place in retrieving the dragon stone and such, but since reading and writing about going through a dungeon is boring as hell, I'm going to keep cutting between the main character and other characters so that you're not all bored with the whole "And then she killed a spider. Then she found some gold. Then she went down this ridiculously winding hall and found a barrel with fresh fruit inside a cave that hadn't been touched for decades." because that would end up being the entire story!_

_Lili-Hunter: Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy the little surprise I have planned for her reaction to Talos and her un-Nordliness! And I'm updating this solely because of your review!_

_Y-Ko: wellllllll...Yeah, he does care because I said so._

_Onto the story!_

**Dragonsreach, Whiterun, Whiterun Hold**

Leixa was trying hard to understand two things: what this Dragonstone thing was and why it was important. This wizard just seemed to keep talking. It was like he was speaking a completely different language. All the girl could understand was that there was a piece of rock that could help explain why a mythical beast suddenly appeared at Helgen looking very much alive and real.

"Just tell me," Leixa said, "Where I'm going and what I'm getting."

"Bleak Falls Barrow," the wizard Farengar replied, "You'll be retrieving the Dragonstone."

"Alright. I'll do my best, then. Wish me luck!" and then the girl spun around and collided with a table. After a moment of brief embarrassment, she scurried off.

"There's something about that girl..." Farengar said.

"You felt it, too?" the Jarl replied, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again. She did make it out of Helgen alive. But we have more pressing matters to concern ourselves with. She said that dragon was headed this way. Have you learned anything else?"

"No, I haven't, sir. But I'm expecting someone soon who may or may not be able to help. Once we have that Dragonstone-if the girl can get it-I'm sure we'll have more luck with this."

"Very well. I'll leave you to your work then," and the Jarl returned to his throne to consult with Irileth and Proventus on the little bit of new information he had learned.

**Riverwood, Whiterun Hold**

Meanwhile, Leixa was back in Riverwood. She didn't know exactly where she was going or how she was going to get there in one piece, but something inside her pushed her along. Her father taught her to have the heart of a fighter. It was something that she knew very well: never give up no matter what the obstacle. She had conquered many things in the past. This would likely be easy for her compared to-

Suddenly, Leixa was distracted by a young boy muttering to himself about something. "I'm sorry," she said to him, "Sven, was it? Is something wrong?"

"Something wrong? Of course something's wrong!" he replied.

"Would you care to talk about it?" she asked, but was soon sorry she did. She was pulled into his long story about how an elf named Faendal was trying to win the heart of a girl named Camilla who worked over at the Riverwood Trader. Before she could object, he handed her a note he penned that was supposed to be from Faendal and asked her to give it to Camilla.

Confused and taken aback by all this, Leixa found Camilla. Perhaps it was tat unique bond a girl has to another or perhaps it was simply Leixa dislike of this whole scheme. Whatever it was, Leixa decided to expose Sven's plot to Camilla. This then led her to talk to Faendal.

"Thank you!" the elf said, "If there's anything I can do, anything at all..."

"Actually, I could use a favor..." Leixa replied, thinking of what good fortune this was. No longer would she be condemned to walk through a crypt all by herself.

**Palace of the Kings, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

As Leixa and her newest friend began their journey, miles away in Windhelm, the Jarl was finishing his.

As Ulfric walked through the doors of the Palace of the Kings, he felt exhausted. He had barely escaped with the help of only one of his several soldiers who had accompanied him when he was caught in that damned Imperial trap. The Imperials were supposed to take him to a trial, but instead lied to him as they did before and took him to be executed. He lost so many of his men at Helgen. As far as he knew, only Roggvir and he made it out alive. Ralof, even, was gone. The last he saw of one of his best soldiers was him running out through a tower, saying he promised he'd help that girl in the rags. He sacrificed himself for such an unimportant person. But that was exactly like Ralof.

Turning now to Roggvir, he said, "My brother, I must thank you for all you've done for me and for Skyrim. I fear that our siblings were not so lucky as to have made it out alive."

"Thank you, my lord. But I must ask something of you. I wish to take my leave and return to my family in Solitude. I have to let them know tat I'm alright," the soldier replied.

"Solitude? Are you certain this will be safe? The Imperials will be looking for you."

"I must see my family, sir."

"Very well, then. You have been a true son of Skyrim. Talos guide you."

"Thank you, my lord."

Ulfric let out a loud sigh as soon as the soldier departed for what would become his death. Galmar was soon at the Jarl's side.

"Ulfric, what happened? I heard you were captured," Galmar said.

"You heard right, Galmar. We walked right into an Imperial ambush. They took us to Helgen to be executed. But a dragon destroyed the town before they could."

"A dragon!? Lord Ulfric, are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. It seems this country has more problems than just this war now. But still, this only means we're going to have to plan to move more quickly now."

**Bleak Falls Barrow, Whiterun Hold**

"So tell me about yourself," Faendal requested as he watched Leixa fidget with the golden claw she now possessed.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Oh, just basic things. Where are you from?"

"Well, I'm not really from one particular place. Before I came to Skyrim the other day, I travelled around High Rock. Before that it was Cyrodiil."

"Yeah, but where are you _from_. Where did you spend most of your childhood?"

"Oh, I was born I Skyrim. The first few years of my life I lived in Morthal with my mother, but when she died I had to go to the Reach with my dad. After he died, I left and went to Morrowind."

"How old were you when your father died?"

"Fourteen."

"Do you have relatives in Morrowind, then?"

"No."

"Then why did you go to Morrowind?"

"It's a long story," she simply said. The ice in her voice let him know that it was time to drop the subject, no matter how interesting it was. The fact that she was so unwilling to share simple details like why she went all the way to Morrowind if she claimed to be living in the Reach only made his curiosity about this outsider grow. Again, it was obvious that she was hiding something. And it seemed to be something that either put her in danger or made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Look out!" she suddenly screeched and swung her sword at a Draugr and killed it. Faendal shot and killed another with his bow and Leixa took out the last with an impressive sword swing. "You know, I think I'm getting better at this whole weapons thing!"

**Dragonsreach, Whiterun, Whiterun Hold**

It was late when Farengar's "reliable source" showed up. Delphine, who was trying to keep a low profile as a simple inn keeper, now appeared to the wizard in full armor. For an hour, they discussed the Dragonstone and the return of the dragons ("no, I don't have the Dragonstone with me right now, but I'm have a skilled warrior going to get it," Farengar tried to sound like he was in control of the situation when he really had no idea whether or not the girl would make it back alive). But what interested Farengar at the moment was a book. He gave it to Delphine to have her see its first era tone.

After a brief discussion about the book, Delphine gazed up to see a familiar young girl with her auburn hair now covered by a helmet.

"You have a guest," she said to Farengar.

"Hmm?" the court wizard turned towards the girl who may have looked like a warrior, but didn't act like one. She rocked back and forth on her heels and her hands were folded innocently in front of her. "Ah, the Jarl's protege."

"I have the stone," she said and took it from her bag, handing it to him. He examined it and thanked her greatly for her help.

"Do I get a reward?" she bluntly asked.

"You'll have to speak to the Jarl about that," he said dismissing her.

She sighed and went to find the Jarl.

"Excuse me sir," she said finding him upstairs.

"Not now," was his reply.

"Sir," Irileth said as she approached him followed by a guard. It was at this point that urgency set in. The guard described an encounter with another dragon at a tower. Said it had been circling as he left.

Despite the fact that she tried to slip away, Leixa was sucked into what she thought at the the time was someone else's problem. But, being to afraid to refuse, she went with Irileth and a group of guards to a watchtower to see about this dragon.

The dragon was not there anymore. But, by the look of the tower, it had been. What Leixa assumed had been a sturdy tower was now in pieces. Cautiously, she approached the door. Her hear was beating rapidly as she wondered what she would find in there. Dismembered guards? Charred bodies? Nothing at all? She almost stopped and turned away, but she forced herself to take one more step.

No sooner did she take that one step when a large mass threw itself at her, knocking her back and sliding to the ground itself. Leixa yelped in surprise.

"No! Don't...! It's...It's still around here somewhere!" the guard choked out. The look on his face was what only could be described as sheer terror.

"It's okay..." Leixa said to him, "You're safe now. We're here to help-"

"Oh, gods! Here it comes again!" he cried. And then a monstrous roar shook the earth so violently that Leixa was certain the tower would come crashing down on her.

When it didn't, she ran inside for shelter. She pressed her back against the wall next to the door as fire came shooting in. She screamed as she felt the heat on her face, but she was somehow protected. It stopped and the dragon flew off to attack the others. Scrambling to a small window, she saw it fly off with a guard in its jaws. A moment later, the guard's body was dropped to the ground where it flopped like a rag doll.

Intense fear filled her and she pressed her back to the wall again and sunk to the ground, hugging her knees. She tried to block out the screams of the others. What could she do? Suddenly, she felt rather naked in her leather armor. All she had was a rather weak sword, a hunting bow, and about twenty arrows. What good would that do her? She couldn't do anything with the sword while the dragon was in the air. And her aim was terrible with a bow. If she went out there, she would be killed.

But something cold pressed against her heart when she hugged herself tighter. Her father's amulet and final gift to her...

_"But, daddy, I don't want to go without you!" the child sobbed._

_"Be strong, Leixie. You have to go," her father said._

_"But I don't wanna go alone! I'm scared!" she replied, her chest heaving._

_"Leixa, you're one of us, I know you are. You are as strong as any Nord I know. You will be the hope for this world when we're dead. And you will be the hope, because you'll live. You have the heart of the warrior."_

_"But I'm afraid to go alone!"_

_"You don't have to, sweetie," he then removed his amulet from his neck and put it on the girl, "Talos will be with you. Now be brave. Be strong. And when it comes to a fight, protect those you love and defend your country. Talos guide you."_

Looking at the amulet, she knew what she had to do. She returned it to its hidden place under her armor and took out her bow. She readied and arrow and ran up the steps of the tower to a gaping hole in its side. The dragon was hovering not too far away. She aimed and shot, hitting only enough to get its attention.

_Brilliant idea, Leixa_, she thought, _now what do you plan to do?_

It flew over to the hole and hovered feet from her. It roared and then seemed to study her either as an opponent or a piece of meat. After a second, Leixa shot another arrow, this time lodging it in it's throat. It roared and opened its mouth to breath fire in again.

Leixa leaped back off the staircase and landed painfully on the first level. She stood up, but didn't feel like she was wounded too badly, so she raced out to the field and shot another arrow, missing the dragon by a long shot. Eventually, though, the dragon landed. Her initial reaction was to attack it from the rear, but a swipe of its tail sent her to the ground. That's when she learned that the best way to kill a dragon was to attack from the side.

She couldn't remember how, but she ended up on the dragon's back. Without thinking much, she lodged her sword into its cranium with a force that was entirely powered by adrenalin. The beast screeched a dying cry and reared up. Leixa soon found herself on the ground between the dragon and the guards. She stood up and looked at the dragon as it began to burn.

But suddenly, a rush of energy and magic swept over her. She gasped as a sort of swirling light or power came out of the dragon and engulfed her, filling her very essence with knowledge.

When it was over, she stood the gaping.

"I can't believe it! You're...Dragonborn!" one of the guards said.

Dragonborn? It was word she heard long ago in a bedtime story, but she had forgotten its meaning.

Irileth immediately dismissed this as an impossibility. It was only a myth. But the guards prompted her to "shout."

Had this been a day ago or even an hour ago, Leixa would have no idea what he was talking about. But now she knew. She couldn't explain it at the time, but she just knew.

"Fus!" was the word that came from her chest and was rolled off her tongue. Somewhere in between, it ceased to be a word and suddenly morphed into a great force. The guard in front of her stumbled back a step. Then the others stood gaping and wide-eyes now having beheld the very essence of the Dragonborn.

Leixa was surprised but, strangely, not confused. She could understand what had happened, but she wasn't sure she liked it. This had dictated her destiny in which she had no say in.

She was grateful to Irileth when she dismissed her. At that point, Leixa sprinted back to Whiterun, praying that the rush of air would clear out her head and help her to understand not the what, but the why.

**Dragonsreach, Whiterun, Whiterun Hold**

_Dovahkiin!_

The Jarl froze. He knew what this thunderous voice from the heavens meant better than anyone else. The Graybeards were summoning the Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn. It was completely unheard of in this age. Everyone had thought that the Dragonborn was long extinct. But they had thought that about dragons, too.

The Jarl smirked and sat down on his throne. The dragons may have been returning, but the gods had not abandoned them on this cruel earth. They were still blessed with the one person who could save them when all hell reigned down.

But the Jarl was curious as to who this hero was.

Moments later, a familiar face walked through the doors. And that moment it clicked for him. Everything made sense. He didn't know why, but it was clear. It had to be Leixa.

"My Jarl," she said with a slight bow, "we have slain the dragon."

"Yes, yes, I know. But tell me, did something...strange happen when the dragon died?" he asked, doing all he could to restrain himself from getting up and getting face to face with her. He was dying to know the truth.

"Yes, actually," she replied, "The guards said...well when the dragon died...I absorbed some sort of power from the dragon and it turns out I might be something called 'Dragonborn.' And there was some weird thunder-like voice that came from the sky."

"That voice was a summon from the Graybeards up on High Hrothgar. A summon for the Dragonborn. For you. It is a great honor to be summoned there. That faraway place. To walk the 7000 steps again..." Balgruuf was lost for a moment in a memory. A small smile passed over his lips before he remembered where he was and whom he was speaking to.

"Sir, if you don't mind...what exactly does it mean to be Dragonborn. I'm not entirely familiar," she said politely, trying not to sound naive or just stupid.

"In legend, the Dragonborn is a hero who kills dragons and steals their power. This power allows the Dragonborn to use his-or her-Thu'um; shouts as easily as the dragons do. The Graybeards also are able to project Thu'ums, but they have spent their entire lives training."

"So, what, I'm a dragon slayer?" she shook her head, "Listen, there must be some mistake. I can't even use a bow properly! How am I supposed to kill dragons?"

"You can learn to use a bow or any weapon, for that matter. But it is in you to kill dragons. But that's something for you to discuss with someone else. You have my thanks for all your help. I hereby name you thane of Whiterun and appoint Lydia as your personal housecarl."

"Oh," she was a bit shocked, but was also glad to have her attention focused on something besides dragons for now. "Thank you, my Jarl. If you don't mind, though, I'd very much like to take some time away from Whiterun. Seeing as it doesn't seem like I'll be anymore help around here, and I need time to process all of this. I'm not...ready to accept all of this and head to High Hrothgar quite yet."

"It's your decision a I'm sure the Graybeards would rather see you once you're ready to embrace your fa...once your prepared to be the Dragonborn. Safe travels to you, friend and I hope that this isn't the last time I see you. But before you go, I have something for you that may be a bit better than that sword..."


	3. 3: From the Ashes

Chapter 3: From the Ashes

A phoenix is a fascinating creature. When it dies, it bursts into flames and all take note and all are sad that such a beautiful, bold creature is now simply ashes. But what is remarkable is the fact that it is reborn once more from these ashes as a small, naive, helpless chick. The chick is inexperienced and does not yet know how to fly. But the world rejoices because it knows that this chick will grow into the magnificent bird that came before it. It will learn to fly as all the others have and it will become a new symbol of hope for the world.

**Northern Road, Whiterun**

"So, tell me about yourself, Lydia," Leixa said as they walked along. She really hated questions like that, but she was becoming increasingly annoyed by the fact that there was silence between them.

"There's not much to tell, my thane. I was born and raised in Whiterun. I was a mercenary in my early years, but after a while, I became a guard at Dragonsreach like my parents were. I took an oath to serve the next thane of Whiterun about two months ago, and finally we have a thane," Lydia explained. Leixa looked at her for a moment and wanted to say that wasn't exactly what she meant, but decided it was best to just give up. It wasn't as though they were courting.

"So, you've been a warrior your entire life? That's crazy! Maybe you could teach me how to use a bow!" Leixa laughed a little, but then went silent. "You know, that's really not such a bad idea! Would you mind teaching me a thing or two?"

"Of course not, my thane," Lydia replied.

"Okay, if we're going to be traveling together, there's a few rules we're going to have to make. One, we bathe at least every other day. Two, we will only drink the best mead. And three, I'm going to address you as Lydia and you are going to call me Leixa. I'm not anyone important enough to have a housecarl, so we're traveling as friends, alright."

Lydia looked at her and snorted, "Alright, but there's one thing I must ask."

"What?"

"_You _drink mead?"

"Why, you think I'm a milk drinker?"

"I would have guessed cheap wine."

"Lydia, darling, every drink has an occasion. Mead, good Nord mead, is for celebration of a victory, cheap wine is for drowning away your sorrows, and fine wine is for weddings or formal dances."

"What about ale?"

"Oh, ale is for informal get-togethers with friends when you can't afford to buy good mead."

"Alto wine?"

"When I feel like acting fancy but I really have no money, but something about putting 'alto' in front of 'wine' make me feel more sophisticated."

"And Colovian brandy?"

"Colovian brandy is for dumping over the head of the man who dared sell it to you!"

Both laughed. It was at that moment when they began to become friends. At the very least, it was the moment when the line between housecarl and companion was erased for both of them. But there was something that Lydia learned that day, something Leixa wouldn't realize was true for a very long time. Despite all her flaws when it came to weapons and fighting, Leixa had an astonishing talent for getting people to fall in love with her.

**Palace of the Kings, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

Dragons were come back. This was a fact that Ulfric could not ignore. Had he not been at Helgen that day, he would have been able to dismiss this as a rumor. But he was forced to face this truth. Now he had more things to worry about. On top of the Imperials, the Forsworn, and the Elves, he now could count dragons as his enemy. At least with the dragons it wasn't personal.

But earlier he had heard the call of the Graybeards, summoning the Dragonborn. It filled him with fond and foul memories of High Hrothgar and his failure to live up to the teachings of Arngeir. But it also gave him hope as it would any other Nord. The return of the Dragonborn was unheard of in this day and age.

He was curious as to whom he or she was and what type of warrior they were. The Dragonborn would have been a vital addition to his army and an invaluable ally. But Ulfric knew well that this was only a fantasy. Did he expect that the Dragonborn would just show up want to join the Stormcloaks? No, that would never happen.

**A Day Later, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

"I would like to join the Stormcloaks," the girl said. A cute little thing with big blue eyes.

"Only the foolish or the courageous approach a Jarl without summons," Ulfric looked up at her. The slightest bit of familiarity provoked him to ask, "Do I know you?"

"I believe we have met already," she replied.

"Is that so?" he studied her and was certain he had seen her before. It was difficult to forget eyes like that. "You were Helgen, weren't you? Destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken. What did you want?"

"I wish to join the Stormcloaks."

"Well, we're always looking for capable warriors...but why would you come here?"

"After I escaped Helgen, Ralof said I should come here and join."

"Ralof! He's alive then?"

"Yes, sir."

"I hope you're telling the truth, outsider. And as long as your criminal past stays in the past, we'll welcome you into our ranks. Speak to Galmar about joining."

Leixa wasn't too fond of Ulfric. She found him arrogant, self-centered, and just generally unwelcoming. But she preferred his company over Galmar's. Galmar was a gruff man who was even colder towards the girl than Ulfric. He referred to her as "Outsider" and told her that to join then, she needed to kill a special ice wraith and bring him back its teeth. She felt like she was walking on eggshells when she talked to him. One wrong word and they would condemn her as an imperial spy or something of the sort. She was just glad to get out of there and eager to kill the ice wraith and prove to them that she was worthy of becoming a Stormcloak.

The second she was gone, Galmar turned to Ulfric and said, "It's really a shame, she seemed like a nice kid. I doubt we'll be seeing her again."

"Don't be so sure. There's something about that one that I like. I'm almost certain that she'll come back."

"Yes, in pieces after that ice wraith dismembers her! Were you seeing the same girl I was? That girl's a milk-drinker if I ever saw one!"

"She made it out of Helgen. If Ralof is truly alive, I'd like to here the tale."

"Tell you what, if that girl is back her tomorrow night with ice wraith teeth is her delicate little hand and all her limbs firmly attached to her, I'll owe you a drink!"

"I'll take that bet, Galmar. I'll take that bet."

**The Serpent Stone, Eastmarch**

Leixa could see the ice wraith before it she was close enough to it for her to sense her. It danced around the standing stone on the middle if the small article island. It wasn't long before she began to regret asking Lydia to stay in Windhelm. She took a deep breath and clutched the ax that Balgruuf had given tighter in her hands. And then she charged at it.

**The Next Night, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

When the bold warrior came walking through the doors of Windhelm, Ulfric rose from his throne. "I must admit, I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again," he said.

"Jarl Ulfric, it's good to see that you made it out alive," Ralof said and the two men embraced each other, clapping one another firmly on the back in the way that men do. "Although, I have to admit, I didn't do it alone. You'd never believe it, but-"

"The little girl in the rags who was almost executed help you make it out?"

"So she did join up! Ha! Where is the lass?" he asked as they both walked into the next room where Galmar stood with his back to them over a map of Skyrim that was marked with tiny red and blue flags. Ulfric stood next to him and Ralof crossed to the other side of the table.

"Galmar sent her out to kill an ice wraith. He seems to think she needs to prove herself. He also doesn't believe she'll make it back."

"She's not back yet, Ulfric. She either stopped for a drink or she was killed," Galmar grunted.

"She'll be back, I'm sure of it," Ulfric said. Then he chuckled, "I just realized we don't even know this girl's name."

"It won't matter if she's dead," Galmar replied. By now, it was almost a joke and Galmar was half hoping that she did come back so he wouldn't have to feel the guilt of sending a child to her death.

"Her name's Leixa," Ralof said, "And I'm quite certain that she survived."

"What makes you say that?" Ulfric asked.

"Oh, just a nagging suspicion. You know, I'd be willing to bet a great deal of money that she'd come back alive, but with a small cut on her right cheek just under her eye."

Ulfric now gazed up at the soldier, wondering if he had lost his mind after Helgen, but found that he was not looking at Galmar or him, but rather past them both. He turned around to see the girl standing in the doorway holding a small bag. One her right cheek was a small scar, but from the looks of it, it wasn't made by an ice wraith.

She smiled at the men and dropped the bag into the hands of Galmar. He emptied it's contents onto the table: ice wraith teeth.

"I guessing owe you a drink, Ulfric," Galmar said with a sigh of both annoyance and relief.

"I have to ask," Ralof said with a grin, "Did you really get that _mortal wound_ from the ice wraith?"

"No," she replied.

"Tell me then, what was it?"

"Do you want the truth or an exciting tale?"

"Let me guess, you hit yourself with your own blade?"

"No, I killed the ice wraith and then I slipped when I turned around and my face discovered what may have been the one shard of ice that was sticking up on the whole island. I'm just that talented."

Ralof chuckled, "Are you normally that graceful?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But so far I'm the only one who's ever gotten hurt, so I'm pretty safe to be around."

"Good to know. But I guess this means you're one of us now."

Both looked to Galmar for the answer.

"Yes, yes," he said and took a uniform from the table, "Here you are. See me tomorrow-both of you-for your orders."

Leixa took a moment to change and then met Ralof outside the palace.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her down some steps.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to buy you a drink."

**Candlehearth Hall, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

Lydia had joined Ralof and Leixa at a table in the back where they could all talk without disturbing anyone. About an hour later, they were all joined by a young girl named Hermir. Hermir was an assistant to the blacksmith in the city and was eager to do her job. It was obvious that she was truly a Stormcloak to the core and greatly admired Ulfric. "Obsessed" was a word Leixa would have used. But she was friendly enough and Ralof seemed to like her.

"What I would like to know," Ralof said, "Is how you can call yourself a Nord and only have one drink!"

"I'm new here and I need to be at my best for tomorrow," Leixa said simply.

"You really have to loosen up, girl. And I'm going to help you!" Ralof said.

"Not tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Leixa, I swear that I will get you drunk one night."

"Good luck with that. I've only been drunk twice in my life and both times I was devastated and heartbroken."

"There's no use arguing with her, Ralof," Lydia said, "She's stubborn as a mule."

"That's what makes this so fun!" he laughed.

"Well, when you're falling over yourself tomorrow, don't come crying to me," Leixa said and folded her arms.

"Don't insult me like that, Leixa. I'm a Nord. I know how to hold my liqueur. Don't you know that?"

"I suppose I would if I were all Nord."

Ralof, who had taken another gulp of mead, now choked on it. "You're not all Nord?"

"Technically, I'm eighty-seven and a half percent Nord."

"So you're..." he tried to do the math in his head.

"Twelve and a half percent," Leixa said for him.

"Twelve and a half percent...something else?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"Does it really matter? I look like a Nord. I was raised like a Nord. I'm basically all Nord."

"But you're not," Hermir said, "But, come now, what does it matter? She's fighting for us, and I could care if you were twelve and half percent Imperial! I like you, you know. You should come by the forge tomorrow and I'll make you a sword for a fair price!"

"Then I'll have to teach you how to use that, too," Lydia said.

"You don't know how to use a sword? Are you sure you're even fifty percent Nord? By the gods, girl! You and I are waking up early tomorrow. I will wake you up at dawn and we will spend three hours training you to be a soldier!" Ralof said, taking another swig of mead.

**Windhelm, Eastmarch**

"Is there any weapon that you know how to use?" Ralof asked her.

"I can use a dagger," Leixa replied.

"Well, just think of the sword as a large dagger," he said and handed her the sword Hermir had crafted for her. It was nothing fancy, but it was made especially for someone of Leixa's weight and height. "There are several ways to use a sword. You can stab with it by plunging it straight at someone. The tip will penetrate. But you can also slash with it. Then, you are using the edge of the sword to do damage. Now, here, let me show you the difference..." he demonstrated the techniques with such rugged ferocity and strength that Leixa was sure she's be unable to match. When she attempted to, Ralof saw the problem, too. "You're not strong in your arms. Try to be more graceful and delicate in your motions, think of the sword as an extension of your arm." She tried this, but the sword flew out of her hands a moment later.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Didn't your father every have you practice with a wooden sword?" Ralof asked. It was something most fathers did when their children were young.

"My mother was the one who helped me train. My father was away a lot. But she wasnt raised as a Nord and couldn't teach me with a sword," Leixa explained.

"What did she teach you with? You can't use anything else!"

"She taught me to use a whip."

"A whip!?"

"I can make a whip," Hermir said from where she was leaning against a wall next to Lydia, "It may take some time, but I'm sure I could make one."

"That would be nice," Leixa remarked, recalling her early days of training. It was not a traditionally Nord weapon, but it was what she was comfortable using. Metal was too heavy and rigid for her.

"Now, let's try again, Leixa. Let's see how you are with a bow, this time," Ralof said.

"Just remember to duck once she draws it back," Lydia said.

Leixa and Ralof both laughed. Suddenly, Leixa didn't feel so alone in this bitter cold country. She was feeling as though she was making friends. And for the first time since she had come here, she was feeling comfortable with those around her.

And that made her happy.


	4. 4: A Special Assignment

Chapter 4: A Special Assignment

_A/N: Here's where this hopefully will get interesting! Enjoy! Review for a quicker update! And sorry that this took a while to get up. I was gone for a while with no Internet access, but I still wrote way too many chapters, so enjoy them all, 'cause I'm giving them to you all at once!_

_mrsmiawallace88- Thank you so much! And "so rawwrr" is now my new favorite adjective!_

_Lili-Hunter- Oh, my god, you may possibly be the best person in the world! You're the first person who I know actually reads the whole story! Thank you so much! _

_**An excerpt from a letter addressed to Girder in Riverwood:**_

I think I've finally made a friend in Leixa. She was a bit difficult to loosen up, but she's actually a sweet girl and very determined. We've been out here for about two weeks attacking Imperial camps in hopes of rescuing prisoners and discovering battle plans. It may sound dull, but with Leixa, everything's an adventure. Every morning we get up and I help her train (the girl is worse than an idiot child when it comes to weapons, but I'm glad to say she's improving). The other day when we had some free time, I took her hunting. She was able to take down an elk almost entirely by herself. I say almost because instead of shooting the elk with an arrow, she shot a wolf as it lunged for the elk and killed that too.

But the girl isn't entirely hopeless. In fact, I dare say she's brilliant. As our general was trying to figure out how to attack a camp where we were completely outnumbered, Leixa waltzed in to bring them some food. Long story short, I find her an hour later with two of the generals having just come up with a genius plan of attack. It was carried out flawlessly and she was praised highly by the men.

We'll be leaving soon, and sadly that means that I'll be parting from Leixa. She has been sent back to Windhelm by the request of Ulfric and I'm being sent to Falkreath...

**Windhelm, Eastmarch**

Hermir was a conscientious young girl who was always working as hard as she could. She occasionally got into arguments with her boss, but she knew that he needed her. At night, she would work on the whip for Leixa, but it was something she was entirely unfamiliar with. She had written to both the blacksmiths in Whiterun and Riften to see if either of them knew anything about it, but both were experts on only metals.

"Hermir?" Leixa said as she approached. The young smith looked up and smiled.

"Leixa! Long time no see! How have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, fine, fine. I'm so glad I was sent back here, though. I don't think I could take any more raiding of Imperial camps!" she said with a slight laugh.

"Where's Lydia?" she asked.

"Whiterun. I sent her there when I shipped out to that camp in the Rift. I told her there was no reason for her to stay with me if I was going to have an army by my side. Plus, I knew it would be rather boring for her to stay," Leixa explained.

"Well that was nice of you. Oh, and about your whip, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"You should have told me! There's a blacksmith over in High Rock whom I stayed with for a while. If you write to him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind explaining!"

"Oh, really? That would be great, actually!"

Leixa gave her the address and name of the blacksmith, and then stayed for a small dinner with her friend. Around ten o'clock, she said that she needed to head to the inn as she was expected by the Jarl early the next morning (the very mention of Ulfric made Hermir swoon) and had to be presentable.

Walking back, she was lost in thought when she stumbled across a small crowd of people. As she curiously drew closer, she found out why.

A young girl, stripped naked was lying dead on a grave. She was slashed apart with gaping wounds all over her body. The wounds were, from what she could see, purposefully done. They were straight and often symmetrical. Whoever did this to the girl did it with some sort of intention.

Leixa shivered and looked away. "What happened here?" she asked the guard. He explained to her that this girl, Susanna, was not the first victim. A murderer called "the Butcher" was stalking young girls, it seemed. "Is there anything I can do to help?" was the question that turned her into a detective. It was a mystery that would fascinate her greatly in the coming days.

When she arrived back in her room, she found it surprisingly easy to fall asleep, despite the events of the night.

**Palace of the Kings, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

Jorleif was not in any way a military man. But, like most of those working for Ulfric, he was a friend of the Jarl. Every morning, he was the first one up besides the guards. He sat down in the main hall and just thought. No one really ever talked to Jorleif besides Ulfric, so he was glad when the pretty young girl walked in and sat down across from him.

"I take it the Jarl's not an early riser," she said.

"Not particularly. If you've come to see him, you might have a while to wait," he replied.

She sighed, but quickly looked up to him with a friendly grin, "Are you the steward here?"

"I am. Jarl Ulfric seems to like the opinion of someone who isn't a general in this war sometimes."

"I see. By the way, I heard about this whole 'butcher' thing that's going on. Do you think you could use any help?"

"If you're offering your service on this matter, I'd be glad to have your aid."

"Thank you, sir!"

"I'll notify the guards that you're allowed to help. Come to me if you need any help."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Ah, good, you're here," came the raspy voice of Galmar, "Come right this way."

She took a deep breath and stood up. She folded her hands in front of her as she followed Galmar into the adjacent room. He stood over a map and asked her to look at it.

"We need to start conquering holds, but we just don't know where to start. Would you mind giving me your opinion?" he asked her.

"Oh," she looked at him confused for a moment and then bent over to look at the map. Out of the nine holds, the Stormcloaks had control of four. Whiterun technically was neutral, but everyone knew that Balgruuf was partial to the Imperials. "It would only make sense to take Whiterun. But you would have to do it the right way. A surprise attack would seem too much like a threat to the Imperials. You would have to give fair warning to the Jarl of Whiterun. While that would give him time to ready troops, it would pay off in the end if you are able to take the city. It would also be a demonstration of the strength and courage of your army. Plus controlling Whiterun would give you control of the center. You'd have the majority of the holds, too. But if you failed to take it, you'd open yourself up to attack on any of your holds. Dawnstar and Winterhold are the most likely. So I guess it all comes down to your confidence in your army."

Galmar looked at her and smirked, "We think alike, you and I. This is good. You're promoted."

"I'm sorry?"

"I wanted to test you. See if you were worthy of it. You are going to work directly with me. A sort of lieutenant. Will you accept?"

"Well, I mean, yes...but why?"

"Those soldiers out there come to us all the time, eager to join up for one reason or another. But you are different. You are not a mindless soldier. You are a military strategist. We need people like you here, not dying in battle."

"But I've only been a soldier for two weeks!"

"And in those two weeks, you helped organize an attack on the largest Imperial camp in the Rift. Accomplishments like that don't go unnoticed. Or unrewarded," he said and turned his attention back to the map. "Oh, and you'll be moving into the palace. Paying ten gold a day for a room adds up quickly. Your room is the second door on the left if you head through that door. But I'm sure Jorleif would be happy to show you to it tonight. And speaking of tonight, the Jarl has requested to see you at eight o'clock for dinner, so I suggest you wear something nice."

"What if I don't have something nice?"

"Find something nice. You're dismissed for now. Our work will start tomorrow-as long as the Jarl doesn't find you to be a complete milk-drinking lunatic."

**Blacksmith Quarters, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

"He what?!" Hermir exclaimed, "Dinner?! But that...that's so...formal and romantic."

"Please don't say romantic. I'm scared enough as it is! What do you think would happen to me if I screw this up? Where will I go if I'm kicked out of the Stormcloaks?" Leixa asked, pacing the floor.

"Okay, you need to calm down or you will do something wrong. Just be yourself and don't act like you're hiding something. Just be open."

"What if I am hiding something?"

"Just don't act like you are. Worm your way around the truth. Change the subject!"

"Yeah, okay. That might work." She took a deep breath, but her heart still raced. "Oh, do...do you have anything 'nice' I could borrow? I don't own anything that I wouldn't wear to a tavern."

"Let me see what I have." Hermir went to look through her things. She mostly had ragged clothes and armor, but she managed to find a light blue dress that looked fit for a wedding. It was only a little loose of Leixa, but it still looked rather elegant on her small frame. It was low cut so there was no place for her to conceal her amulet. But in Windhelm, that didn't matter. She should have been proudly displaying it for a long time now.

"Do I look fit to dine with the Jarl?"

**Palace of the Kings, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

Ulfric admired the radiant beauty as she entered the room with elegance and grace that was unusual for her, but stunning, just the same. She reminded him of a statue he once saw if Diabella. And she certainly was fit to be a goddess in his eyes.

Ulfric was fascinated by this woman in a way he had never been fascinated by anything before. There was something special about this girl. She projected this aura of importance and mystery whenever she passed by him. And he was, dare say, falling in love with her.

He was wondering if she was real. He had dreamed many times of her coming to dine with him. In each dream she would be walking towards him, but before she could reach him, she would vanish.

It made his heart skip when this one, unlike her shadowy sisters, sat down across from him. Her sapphire eyes very much a reality.

"Thank you for coming, Leixa," he said.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, my Jarl," she replied. It sounded rather rehearsed.

"Did someone tell you to say that?"

"No. I've just been running over what I would say for the past twelve hours, my lord."

"And that's what you decided on?"

"Yes, sir."

"A bit formal, don't you think?"

"Not for such an occasion, Lord Ulfric."

"Leixa, your formalities are making me feel as though I should address you as Miss...I've just realized, I don't know your last name," he laughed a bit.

"That's alright, sir. You can address me by my first name."

"I would ask the same of you, Unblooded."

"Unblooded?"

"Yes, pardon me. It's a nickname some of the men have begun to call you. The name has just stuck."

"Oh."

"Does this displease you?"

"No, of course not. But, L-Ulfric, you summoned me here for a reason?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry. I've something to ask of you. When I first met you, rather, when you first came to Windhelm, I knew you were not a soldier. You probably have never used a sword or an axe or a bow in your life until recently and. My guess would be you've never felt war's scorching heat or looked into the eying eyes of the enemy and know that moments before it could have been you."

"What are you trying to say?" she spat at him.

He looked at her in surprise and confusion by her suddenly sharpness, but brushed it off. "I'm saying that you are not one for slaughtering mindless troops. I'm saying that I think your talents lie elsewhere."

"What do you want me to do?"

**Markarth, The Reach**

Leixa was dressed in in simple yellow and green tavern dress when she entered the city. Her mission was simply to get an idea of what had become of Markarth. Ulfric had explained that his last informant had never reported in after arriving. Leixa was his replacement.

She was going over in her head her story. She had spent two weeks memorizing it, but she knew she would forget something.

As always, she was rudely pulled out of her own head by a commotion. Glancing over with the slightest bit of annoyance, she saw a man with a knife approaching a woman.

Without thinking, she drew her sword and grabbed the man from behind. He wrestled free and threw her back into a fruit stand. He at her now with the knife. In disoriented panic, she kicked him back, giving her enough time to scramble to her feet. The second time he ran at her, she skewered him in her sword. He choked on his own blood for a moment and then fell to the ground, dead.

She swallowed back the shock and horror of the event and sheathed her sword. She took a deep breath and looked around at the crowd that had gathered. "Forsworn!" someone exclaimed, "Here in the city!" A thunder of panicked voices followed this statement. The guards silenced then by saying that it wasn't possible and dismissed it as a random attack.

The woman whose life Leixa had saved caught her as the young girl tried to slip away. "You saved my life!" she said, "Thank you! Thank you so much! Here," she handed Leixa a necklace, "I was going to give this to my sister as a souvenir, but I think you should have it."

"Oh, no, it's-" Leixa began.

"No, no. Really, keep it!"

"Who was that man? Why were they all calling him Forsworn?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm from Cyrodiil, you see. I really don't know much about this place," the woman said curtly and then spun around and pushed her way through the crowd.

Leixa stared after her. _Strange woman,_ she thought, but brushed it off. She then turned around and began to leave the scene, too.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice arrested her, "I think you must have dropped this during your fight." A young boy handed her a piece of paper.

She looked at him and thought she mist have misunderstood him. "Is this your note?" she asked him stupidly.

"What? No, no. That's _yours_," he said and looked her hard in the eyes. She then understood that this was his way of slipping her a note.

"Oh, yes, of course!" she said with a smile, "I...I would have been looking for that later, thank you."

He smirked and then walked away. She sighed and tucked the note into the corseted bodice of the dress. She glanced around, but the only person now looking at her was the guard. She clenched her teeth, but pushed her way through the crowd anyways and made her way to the inn. She was led to the room that her bag was sent to.

After washing up and changing into a non-bloody dress, she took a look at the note.

_Meet me at the Shrine of Talos._

This was all it said. She took a breath and closed her eyes. She was about to get more than she bargained for.


	5. 5: The Forsaken Forgotten Forsworn

Chapter 5: The Forsaken Forgotten Forsworn

_A/N: Warning- my facts about this quest are not all correct as I don't have my game or much Internet access where I'm writing this. Most of this is from memory so I really don't remember the details of this quest. Sorry if that really annoys anyone!_

**An Excerpt from the Report Leixa was Writing to Ulfric. Decoded, it reads:**

_Fredas, 13th of Sun's Dawn_

_I have arrived today in Markarth. Upon arrival, I encountered the attempted murder of a woman in the market by a man whom everyone believed was a member of the Forsworn. Panic immediately set in to many of the citizens, but the guard dismissed it as a random attack._

_There seems to be an extreme sense of paranoia amongst the people here when it comes to the Forsworn. The despise and fear them, but no one yet has been willing to talk to me about them or the attack in the town market._

_I'm beginning to think that I'm in over my head here. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I'm certain that things can't end well._

**Shrine of Talos, Markarth, the Reach**

Markarth was larger than Leixa remembered. She got lost looking for the shrine several times, but when she finally found it, she was terrified to enter. It was here, all those years ago that her father and her uncle and she were captured with the rest of the Talos worshippers a year after the Markarth incident. She could remember it clearly as if it had been the day before.

Still, she had once felt safe within the temple. She pulled the door open ever so carefully and slipped inside. In the dim light, she saw a man leaning against a column, the same man who slipped her the note.

She walked up to him with false confidence and demanded, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm a friend, I swear. My name is Eltrys. I need your help," he said. He told her of how his father was killed by the Forsworn, a group of savages that live in tribes within the Reach, and he had been searching his entire life as to why. The man in the market was named Weylin and the woman was named Margaret. He wanted her to investigate them both and figure out why this happened.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied. Besides, this was exactly what she had been sent here to do. Investigate Markarth. By the end of this, she would have quite the story to report back.

**The Next Day, Silver Blood Inn, Markarth**

When she woke up the next morning, Leixa changed into a plain-looking dress. She was supposed to be looking for work in Markarth, so any armor would have seemed out of place, no matter how safe it made her feel.

She was about to leave when she saw a familiar face sitting by the fire. She went over to the woman and sat down.

"Margret? I'm not sure if you remember me from yesterday," she began with a friendly smile.

"Yes, of course I do," Margret replied, "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm like you. I'm not from around here and needed a placebo stay. But listen, I need to know if there's any reason at all that you know of that you would have been attacked yesterday."

"I already told you, I really don't know anything about this place. I think it was just a random attack, like the guards said."

"Margret, please. I'm trying to help. You have to have some idea why someone would want to kill you? I need you to help me so no one else gets hurt."

She sighed, "Alright, listen good," her voice dropped so that Leixa could barely hear her. "I'm an informant for the Imperials." She went on talking and pointed Leixa in the direction of Thonar Silver-Blood, saying that if she was looking for answers, that would be a good place to start.

"Thank you," Leixa said and quickly got up and headed out.

"Listen, you," a guard stopped her right outside the inn. He grabbed her and pushed her into a secluded corner. "Stay out of their business. Or there will be trouble."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize that talking to people was against the law," she said innocently.

"Listen, girly, either you stop this little investigation now or I'll arrest you right here and now. And there won't even be a trial."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just here to look for work. I don't want to cause any problems," she said innocently and looked into his eyes weakly. It was something her mother taught her. 'Feminine charm' she called it.

"Well, as long as you mind yourself while your here, we'll leave you alone. But you'd better behave yourself. We'll be watching you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Remember, you've been warned." He backed away from her and she scurried off. She had been warned. Warned that if she wasn't more careful, she'd be arrested. But she couldn't give up.

**The Warrens, Markarth, the Reach**

The Warrens smelled worse than they looked. And they looked pretty bad. Suddenly, her simple dress made her look like royalty in this place. With gold out of her pocket and the key that she had traded it for, she unlocked the door to Weylin's room. Inside, she found a chest with a note inside. It was simply signed "N." She stuck the note into her bodice and made her way out.

Once outside, she was again confronted by someone. A large man stood in front of her cracking his knuckles.

"I'm here teach you a little something about what happens when you snoop around," he said.

"What, a brawl?" she asked.

He snorted, "Hardly. More like me beating you within an inch of your life."

"Who sent you?" she asked.

"Tell, you what, kid, if you win, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Oh, and you won't win."

He then swung at her. She leapt back and got her hand up to protect her face. The guy was bigger, but she was swifter. Every punch and kick she got in, she made sure that it counted. It took five minutes, but she eventually knocked him onto his back. She straddled him and drew her fist back to punch his face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, princess! You win! You win!" he yelled. Both of the, were panting.

"Who sent you?" she yelled.

"Give it up kid. You don't want to be dealing with this stuff."

She punched him. "Who sent you?!"

"Nepos the Nose!"

"Why?"

"I don't-"

She punched him again.

"Shit! I don't know, kid, I really don't know!"

"And what if I say you're full of it?"

"C'mon, kid! He sent me a not and a bunch of money. I didn't ask any questions."

She looked down at him panting, but finally said, "Fine," and hopped up. As she made her way to the Shrine of Talos, she went over what she knew in her head. First, the Forsworn were in the city for some reason and they attempted to kill an Imperial spy in the market for some reason. Second, the guards of Markarth were not happy that she was trying to figure out what was happening. And third, the only people who may hold the answer are Thonar Silver-Blood and Nepos the Nose. But there was something else she knew. Something that frightened her.

Before she continued onto the shrine, she turned to exit through the city gates.

Two people now, the guard and the mercenary, had been sent to stop her. They had threatened her safety and tried to frighten her off. That meant two things: one, she was on the right track; and two, the closer she got, the more dangerous this would get.

"Can I help you?" someone asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "I'd like to buy a horse."

**That Night, Shrine of Talos, Markarth, the Reach**

"Interesting," Eltrys mused after she shared the information with him, "Do you want to keep this up? I mean, it sounds as though it's getting dangerous."

"The fact that they're trying to kill me means that I'm on the right track. Tonight, I'm going to pay a visit to Thonar and Nepos. I'm going to figure this thing out."

"Thank you, Leixa. Oh, for your troubles," he handed her a small brown sack of gold. She smiled, having just spent most of her money on a horse. She knew that this was risky business, but she couldn't let it go.

**Treasury House, Markarth, the Reach**

"I'm here to talk to you about the Forsworn," she said calmly.

"I'm not going to tell you a thing! Now get out!" Thonar snapped at her.

"But, sir-" she tried.

"I said get out!" he yelled.

"For the Forsworn!" came a cry from the other room.

Immediately, both Thonar and Leixa ran in to find his wife murdered. Taking out her sword, Leixa killed the two Forsworn agents who had been posing as servants.

"My wife! My poor wife!" Thonar yelled and cursed the Forsworn.

"Sir, I think that it might be a good idea to tell me what you know."

Thonar nodded and told her about how he had tried to control the Forsworn by imprisoning their king Madanach. It had worked for a while but recently, things had begun to get out of hand. He no longer could control Madanach and this was the result.

She dashed out of the place and stuck to the shadows. She did her best to avoid the guards and eventually made her way to Nepos place.

Soon after entering the place, she was stopped by a maid who asked her what her business was.

"I just have a quick question, if that's alright," she replied, trying not to sound shaken up from what had just happened.

"Well, it's late and he ain't-" the maid began.

"It's alright, let her in," came a weak, elderly voice.

She found a feeble old man sitting by a fireplace.

"Are you Nepos?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear," he replied.

"You sent a mercenary after me."

"Yes, yes. But you got past him and now you're here. What is you want to know?"

"Why did you sent Weylin to kill the woman in the market?"

"Oh, I was only following orders. You see, my king Madanach sends me orders and I make sure they're carried out. Unfortunately, you've gotten in the way of these plans."

"Who exactly is Madanach?"

"He's the ruler of the Forsworn. Our king. About twenty years ago, he was thrown in Cidna Mine. They thought that keeping him locked up would stop the Forsworn, but they were wrong. And now he will escape."

"Escape?"

"Yes. These things have all been in preparation."

"I see. Why are you telling me all this?"

"My dear girl, you didn't think you were going to leave here alive did you? Oh no. That maid who met you at the door is actually a Forsworn agent posing as a maid. I'm sorry, but if we're done here, it's time for you to die."

Almost instinctively, Leixa drew her sword and slashed at the person behind her. She then leapt up onto the table behind her. "Always best to have the higher ground" her father had once told her. But with her sword skills, it hardly mattered. She was knocked off the table and fell hard to the ground. Flames licked the side of her arm as she rolled to avoid an attack by the maid. Her sword was knocked out of her hand when an ice spike grazed it.

She screamed and recoiled, shaking feeling back into her hand. "So that's how you like to play it," she murmured. With a click, she summoned her own magic. Her hands burned with flames, the only spell her mother had bothered to teach her, and sent an inferno at the maid. She shrieked and staggered back until she hit a wall. Then she fell to the ground, dead.

Leixa had never really used magic before. Her father had disproved of it. But she was beginning to enjoy it.

She sent another blast at a man who stepped forward to attack her. He jumped back out of range, but it gave Leixa enough time to grab a fork from the table and throw it at him. She was aiming for the eye, but instead it lodged itself into his cheek. He screamed and Leixa again shot the flames. She could feel her magic running short, but it was enough to take out the boy. She ducked away from Nepos' attack and landed hard on the stone floor. Seeing Nepos approach her, she used all the magic she could conjure up to blast him. It worked and allowed her time enough to grab her sword that was now lying in front of her. Nepos, who was now slightly burned but no longed on fire, looked at her dizzily. She took her sword and stabbed it as hard as she could into his chest and ripped it out before he had time to cough up blood all over her.

Looking around at the four bodies that now lied bloodied and burned, she was horrified. She knew that she had done this. With a shiver, she jumped over Nepos' body and dashed out the door.

She let the cool air of the night wash over her like a wave. Her father used to say that the wind and the stars could cleanse the soul of any man. But she had the soul of a dragon. Would it still work for her, she wondered. But she couldn't spent time thinking about this. She needed to write up another report for Ulfric.

Ulfric. Something about the man soothed her. She wasn't afraid when she thought of him. She wondered what it was. She resented the man for starting a war and believed him to be intolerant of other peoples. Still, she just had to think of him to feel like everything would be alright in the end. She felt courage in her heart when she imagined telling him of this adventure. With the thought of him, she could forget the killing and return to the inn.

**Silver Blood Inn, Markarth, the Reach**

Gone! Everything was gone! Her clothes, her weapons, her report (thank the gods she had written in code) were all gone. Even the note form Eltrys-

"Oh no," she breathed. She realized that whoever had taken her things would be lead directly to the Shrine of Talos. Eltrys had said he would be there in case she needed his help with anything.

She dashed from her room as quickly as she could. She pushed through anyone who stood in her way and ran as fast as she could down the blackened streets to the shrine. She burst through the door with her sword drawn in one hand and a fire spell ready in her other hand.

Standing there in the shrine was a group of guards.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble, girl," one of them said, "you were warned, but you still didn't listen to us. Now we have to pin all the murders on you."

"What have you done to Eltys?!" she screamed.

The guard simply stepped aside and revealed the bloody body of Eltrys.

"No!" she yelled and raced to him, seeing if there was any way he could be saved. But it was clear to her before she reached him that he was dead.

"You! You bastards!" she cried, "He was only a boy! You slaughtered a boy! You sick!...Murderous!...Bastards!"

"And you're going to spend the rest of your life in jail for it," the guard said. The two others grabbed her and pulled her up. Quickly, she swung around and kicked one of them. But before she could make another move, she was hit over the head with something hard. Then she fell to the ground and things went black.


	6. 6: Once, We Were People, Too

Chapter 6: Once, We Were People, Too

In prison, every prisoner is equal. No one is rich and no one is poor. There's nothing to hide because if you keep something to yourself for too long, it will become lost to you, too. Truth comes out in the strangest of places. Friends are made when things are at their worst. When you reach a low, there are others there for you.

**Cidna Mine, Markarth, the Reach**

The prisoners watched as the guards dragged in a young girl to the mine. This was strange, though, as the girl was clearly of Nord decent. And she was being brought down here for some reason. She was here for life.

News like this spread quickly. It reached Madanach within five minutes. Everyone wondered why she was here. They wanted to know her whole story because they could sense that she was different from anyone else. They could sense destiny on her.

When she woke up, Leixa was a bit startled. Her clothing was rags and she was in an unfamiliar place. She was soon informed that she would have to work for her freedom.

She left her cell after a moment.

"Hey, what are you on for?" someone asked her.

She looked to the man and studied him for a moment, "depends on who you ask. Technically, I'm here for murder." She then talked to this man about the mine and learned the terrible conditions that she'd have to live in. She also learned where she could find Madanach.

Unfortunately for her, the only way to get to Madanach was to get by his bodyguard, Borkul the Beast. And the only way to get by Borkul was to brawl or get him something called a shiv.

"Alright, let's fight," she said.

"You trying to be intimidating, little lady?" the Orc laughed.

"No, I just don't have time to get you what you're looking for. Come on, let's fight," she replied.

"I almost can't morally do that, young lady. You see, killing you is not on my to do list today. And we need every worker we can down here."

In a swift, almost graceful movement, she grabbed him and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Oh, I see how it is," he said and kicked her. She landed with a thud on her back, but quickly got back up and ducked before he could punch her. She punched him twice in the side before having to duck again. She panted and her heart raced. She jabbed his side, but was hit by his elbow. Backing up a step, she smacked his face with a hard hit and kicked him in the gut. He doubled over with a grunt. Wasting no time, she kneed his chin up and whacked him hard with both hands folded into a clasp. He fell to the ground.

"Dammit, kid!" he said between breaths, "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I was trained to defend myself," she replied through heavy pants, "Unfortunately, I'm no good at killing or using weapons."

"That doesn't matter unless you plan on becoming a soldier. Other than that, you really don't need to worry about weapons when you got moves like that!"

"Yeah, well, you'd be surprised how few times I've used 'moves like that.' But, anyways, I need to see Madanach."

"Go ahead."

She nodded and made her way down the little stone hall. On the other end was a room that actually looked like a room. Sitting at a desk was the king himself, dressed in rags like everybody else.

"Madanach?" she said softly.

He looked up at her. After brief introductions, he told the girl to talk to another prisoner named Braig.

At the end of the night, Leixa talked to him when all the prisoners were sitting together in silence. He told of his little girl who died in his place and the merciless people who then threw him into the mine, anyways. The others nodded as if it were a story they heard a thousand times.

"And what of you, girl? What's your story?" someone asked.

"It's nothing that I care talking about," she replied.

"Sweetheart, this isn't the place for secrets. You're with murderers and thieves. We've all lost. Once, we were all people, too."

She laughed a little for no real reason. "My story? Well, alright. I guess it's about time to tell it..."

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" the girl asked as her father tied a white riding hood onto her._

_"Nothing, sweetie. We just need to leave for a little while," he replied._

_"But, Daddy!" she yelled._

_"Quiet, dear!" he hushed, but the doors of the shrine were thrown open anyways. A group of elves dressed in black and gold burst in. The grabbed the people, killing those who tried to run, and capturing the others. They dragged them out of the shrine and right out of the city._

_"Why won't the guards do anything?" Leixa sobbed to her father, but he didn't answer. They were sent to a fort and locked in cells._

_Later that night, her father appeared at her cell door and quickly picked the lock. There were four men there. Her father, her uncle, and two others. We're there only five of them still alive._

_"Leixa, take my hand!" he said and began to pull her along quietly through the halls. Their plan was working. Leixa felt hopeful for a moment._

_But that hope was destroyed when someone yelled, "Prisoners have escaped!"_

_Immediately, one of the men jumped up in panic and ran down the hall where he was cut down. Leixa froze in fear, but her father yanked her arm so sharply that she had to follow._

_Her heart raced as they ran down the halls. They lost another man before making it outside. Panic set in when they saw the dozens of Thalmor waiting there. Her uncle instructed her to get over to where a horse was and hide until he or her father got there. She did as she was told and remained unseen. She watched as her family followed. First her father joined her. He place the riding hood over her and gave her a dagger. They both froze when a shadow covered them both. A large Thalmor elf was standing only feet from them. It was only a matter of time before he caught them. Leixa's uncle knew this. Leixa knew this. And Leixa's father knew this._

_Her uncle jumped up with an axe in his hand and began to swing at every elf he saw. His distraction worked as the large elf left the other two alone._

_Knowing he had only seconds, he whispered, "Now listen well, little one, this world is falling apart. But as long as there are brave people out there like you, there can still be hope. We're a long way from friends, but if you can get to Windhelm, the Jarl will help you. You're going to take this horse and you're going to ride all the way to Windhelm. Don't stop. And keep off the roads." He picked her up and placed her on the horse._

_"But, daddy, I don't want to go without you!" the child sobbed._

_"Be strong, Leixie. You have to go," her father said._

_"But I don't wanna go alone! I'm scared!" she replied, her chest heaving._

_"Leixa, you're one of us, I know you are. You are as strong as any Nord I know. You will be the hope for this world when we're dead. And you will be the hope, because you'll live. You have the heart of the warrior."_

_"But I'm afraid to go alone!"_

_"You don't have to, sweetie," he then removed his amulet from his neck and put it on the girl, "Talos will be with you. Now be brave. Be strong. And when it comes to a fight, protect those you love and defend your country. Talos guide you." Smacked the horse and it took off. Then he father ran out and tackled an elf, causing a distracting. He was hit with eleven arrow, five of them wounded him fatally._

_That day, Leixa watched her father killed for her and Talos._

"How old were you?" someone asked.

"Fourteen," she answered, "To think, that happened right here in Markarth."

"Wait, you're Leixa Strongheart? The Flame of the Revolution?"

"Talos' Child. The First Daughter of Skyrim. Yeah." After escaping the fort and spending three days fleeing from the Thalmor before making it to Windhelm, she became a symbol of the revolution. The girl who Talos saved. But she wasn't ready to be a symbol. She had just lost her father and uncle. Five years earlier. She had lost her mother. When the Jarl died, she ran away from the country. Ever since then, she had been a nomad.

"Is that why you're here?"

"No. They don't know who I am. Not even Ulfric Stormcloak knows who I am."

"I can't believe it," someone else said, "you mean you have the scar?"

She turned around and lowered the shoulder of the ragged tunic. There on her back was Talos' symbol burned into her back. It had faded to a scar, but it would never go away.

"I heard that you got it the night you escaped."

"No. I got this when I was nine. The night the Thalmor killed my mother. They burnt it into me and told me I'd never be anything but a Talos-worshiping bitch and a bastard child. But that doesn't really make for a good story. I assume the tales that everyone has heard about me aren't entirely true."

"Why would you run away from something like that? I mean, you were a hero."

"I...I was a little girl and I didn't know who I was or what was going on. I was terrified that someone was going to kill me because of it. I guess I just wasn't ready."

"You need to be braver, Leixa. Accept who you really are."

"But what if I didn't choose to be who I am?"

"No one ever really chooses these things. Our fate is dictated by the gods, whoever those gods are. The point is that you have to make the best of it and embrace who you really are."

Leixa laughed. "That sounds so scripted. It's almost too perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm the Dragonborn."

They all just stared at her. Finally, someone said, "Holy shit! Are you at all normal?"

"I guess not. But I don't plan on being so now. So," she stood up, "I have to speak with Madanach."

When she did, he instructed her to kill Grisvar the Unlucky. The next morning, she planned out how she was going to do this. Working a little with the pickaxe, it occurred to her exactly how and when she would do this.

From the shadows, she studied him all day. When night came and he looked exhausted she picked up the pickaxe and drove it through his head. She cringed a little. She still couldn't stand killing. But the job was done and after taking two shivs from him, she hurried back to Madanach to tell him the job had been done. With an approving grin, he asked her to follow him.

He addressed the other prisoners and told them that they were going to escape. They all prepared their magic and followed him to a gate. He unlocked it and walked through it. She followed close behind him. Navigating through the old dwarven ruins was terrifying with just two shivs, but every time something came to attack her, she was saved by another prisoner.

Finally they made it to the exit where a Forsworn woman was waiting with two bags. One was made of some sort of hide and twigs. The other was the pack that Leixa had brought. This was handed to her with her sword.

"Oh, and you'll be needing this," Madanach said and handed her some Forsworn armor. "We call this the Armor of the Old Gods. I suggest you put it on."

Similar armor was tossed to all of the others and Leixa shyly changed in front of them. The armor was revealing on her, showing her stomach and almost her entire leg right up to her butt. She wondered how this would protect her, but she could feel a sudden power of an enchantment course through her. She put the shivs away and illuminated her hands with flames. It was far more effective than using a sword for her.

She fought her way out of the city with the rest of the Forsworn and was glad that most citizens were asleep and therefore safe. Once outside, she ran to the stables to retrieve the horse that was waiting for her.

"Madanach!" she called to him and rode up alongside him, "Where will you go?"

"Don't worry about us, Leixa. We'll be fine. If you ever find yourself up by Druadach Redoubt, you'll find friends waiting for you. Until then, good luck and safe travels. I'd suggest you get out of the Reach until things settle down," he said.

"Thank you, Madanach. Good luck!" she galloped away until she was well away from the city. Then, as the sun's rays blossomed over the hills, she stopped to change into her leather armor. As much as she liked the Forsworn armor, she couldn't wear it out on the road.

She stopped for breakfast and fed her horse when they had entered Whiterun Hold. At least she knew she was safe here. She continued to write her report.

_16th (?) of First Seed_

_I have successfully fled Markarth. I was arrested after learning too much about the Forsworn king Madanach who was thrown into Cidna Mine. I, also, was thrown into the mine with a life sentence. After two days, I escaped with the Forsworn prisoners who fled into the mountains soon afterwards. I have had to cut my mission short due to the circumstances. I shall have all the details when I arrive back in Windhelm._

_Overall, I believe Markarth to be in a fragile state at the moment. I should also mention that I met an Imperial informant during my time here, and therefore the Empire is aware of the city and the hold's condition._

She closed the book and tucked it away in her pack. Then she mounted the horse and rode to Windhelm. It was a much quicker trip than when she had done so as a child. This time, she could use the roads.


	7. 7: Someone Special

Chapter 7: Someone Special

_A/N: I know what you're thinking, when is this going to become a love story? The answer is maybe in this chapter! By the way, if any whip expert is reading this, I have absolutely no idea how to use a whip or really anything that can be done with one. And if you're like me and don't know anything about whips, then I am an expert on the subject and everything in this chapter is true! :)_

**Ulfric's Journal Excerpt**:

_There's something about that girl. I can't stop thinking about her. I may be falling in love with her. Deeply. I dreamt the other night that she came to me with her blue eyes shining with wonder. She took my hand and led me out of the city and into the forest. There, a thousand touch bugs lit up the world such as starlight might. She smiled like a young girl I had once met in Windhelm. I was so glad that she had shared this living fantasy with me and only me. I smiled back at her and she ran to my open arms to embrace me. But then I found myself cursing the daylight that awoken me from her phantom eyes and lips._

_Yet, there can be no way for me to make my dreams a reality while this war goes on. If Galmar heard of my thoughts, I don't know what he'd say! With the war, there couldn't be anything more than me and a soldier._

_To hell with the war! If there is any chance that Talos is generous enough to allow her to love me, then I would gladly wed her._

_Yet, I find myself wishing she were a wealthy lady or important person rather than a simple girl. It would make more sense for me to court and marry some sort of princess or guild master. _

_But listen to my foolishness. I hardly know the first thing about her! And here I am thinking of marriage! Then my plan must simply be to understand who Leixa really is. Then, I can have such outrageous thoughts._

**Windhelm, Eastmarch**

Arriving back in the city, Leixa was so relieved. It was nighttime when she got there, so she slipped into the Palace and found her room. She put her things away, but found that she wasn't the least bit tired. She decided that she would go for a walk around the city and perhaps see if Hermir was still up and if she had made any progress on her whip.

On her way, she noticed something strange. Frozen blood from the murder had not yet been cleaned up. But what she found more unusual was that it seemed to be leading somewhere.

She was hardly able to contain herself when she realized this could help her solve the mystery! She followed it to a part of the city she couldn't recall seeing before. It lead right up to a house that she knew to be abandoned. She recalled that it belonged to the Butcher's first victim. It was interesting, to say the least.

She passed by the blacksmith's, but found no one outside. She then continued on back into the Palace. Before she reached the door to the upstairs, she found Ulfric standing awake looking over his battle plans.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

He jumped and spun around. "I didn't know you'd returned," he said.

"I just got back an hour ago. I didn't think anyone would be awake."

"I guess my question is why are you back? I wasn't expecting you for at least another two days."

"Well, let's just say that I'm not going to be welcome in the Reach for a little while."

"Were you found out?"

"No, but I was thrown in jail after being framed for murder."

"What?"

"Sit down. I'll tell you the whole story."

They both sat down and Ulfric poured them a glass of wine. She told him in detail what had happened, leaving out the story about her past.

"Leixa, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that it would be so dangerous. I never meant to compromise your safety," he said.

"Of course not. Believe me, sir, I don't think that at all," she replied.

"Leixa, you said you don't know how to used most weapons. Do you want me help you learn? It may be best for your safety."

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, that would be wonderful."

"Great, we can begin tomorrow if you want."

"Yes! Thank you sir!" she smiled, "I probably should go to bed now. Goodnight, Ulfric." She the hurried by him and dashed upstairs, her heart fluttering.

"Goodnight...Leixa," Ulfric breathed into the darkness, but she was already upstairs. For the longest time, he just stared after her.

**The Next Morning, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

"Well, you're not nearly as bad as I dreaded, but not nearly as good as I imagined," Ulfric said to her. He had only began five minutes ago and already Leixa had missed the target, tripped over a bench, and almost beheaded herself.

She groaned in frustration and put the sword down. "Why don't I just give up while I'm ahead?" she sighed.

"I beginning to wonder," he said, "Didn't you say you killed, what, seven people?"

"Actually, it was more like eight. And I beat two in a brawl, but I'm just no good with a sword."

"Where did you get this sword?"

"Hermir. Down by the blacksmith's. She made it custom for me, but I'm still no good."

"Don't think of it like that. Maybe a sword just isn't your weapon."

"No kidding. I was trained to use a whip."

"A whip? Who on earth trained you with a whip?"

"My mother. I know no one uses them anymore, but it's the only thing I'm good with. Hermir said she'd try to make one, but it's kind of a lost art."

"Have you tried using a bow?"

"Yeah. No good with that either..."

"Maybe you just don't know how. Come on, stand up."

She did as she was told and he handed her a bow. He asked her to fire a shot, and she did, but missed the target completely.

"Alright, when you pull back, only use three fingers. Also, keep both eyes open. And spread your feet farther apart," he instructed.

She did this and looked at him skeptically. But she drew back with three fingers, kept both eyes open, and shot. She hit the very outside of the target.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked.

"That was better. But try again, slowly," he said.

She did. She stood side-to, drew back, and-

"Hold, on," Ulfric said, "don't move." He walked up to her so that his chest was against her back. He adjusted her aim ever so slightly. Her face flushed with heat. The fur that he wore brushed her cheek. "Release," he said. She did without really realizing what she was doing. It hit the target dead center.

"Perfect," he smiled at her, "You know, I think there may be hope for you yet."

She grinned, but quickly turned to hide her blush.

"Did I ever tell you that you remind me of someone?" he said. She looked back up at him with curiosity. "There was a little girl here when I first became Jarl. She was maybe fourteen or fifteen. I was told she had done something extraordinary and that my father wanted to make her a symbol of revolution. But she came to me and only asked to be allowed to leave. I granted her this, but I never saw her again. It was her eyes, I think. They were the same as yours."

"Yes, I know this girl. She was called Talos' Child. The girl fled from the Thalmor through the wilderness of this country on a pale horse with a white hood. It took her three days to reach the city. I believe the story was that she staggered into the palace around midnight and collapsed in front of the Jarl. The moonlight shined down on her like a light from the heavens," Leixa said, "You think I'm the same girl?"

"I never said that," he said, "I imagine you to be younger than she would have been."

"I'm flattered. However, that very year I was fourteen and I was living in Skyrim. It was a strange year for me. Lots of changes. My father died that year, too. I became an orphan. I went to live with my aunt for two years and then I just traveled around to wherever they'd have me."

"You're the girl?"

"It only took two days to get here from Markarth. The horse was fast, but I had to constantly hide. I never traveled at night unless I had to. I stayed close to cities and towns when I could, but I often had to sleep outside. I never arrived here on a pale horse. My horse was a mix of browns. Once I entered Eastmarch, the hold's guards greeted me warmly and escorted me to the city. My horse had died by then when it fell into a freezing lake. I was given a new horse to ride. A cream-colored pony. I rode into the city alone, but I was sent to a fort afterwards. When your father died, I was summoned to be at his funeral as a symbol. They thought that it would inspire others to take up the cause. I stayed in the city for a while. When you arrived, the first thing I did was ask you if I could leave. I packed up my things and sent a letter to my aunt. A week later, I was living with her. My story really isn't that exciting at all. But changing things here and there made for a better song."

"I'm sorry."

"_You_ shouldn't be sorry. You were the only person who allowed me to live my life the way I wanted. I owe you my gratitude."

"Leixa Heartstong. I remember now. I heard about you when I was in prison for that year after the Markarth incident. I regret to say this, but I let you go thinking that it would be much more powerful if you were to disappear. And it worked. There is a beautiful painting that hung here once. It was taken down after I killed Torygg."

"It doesn't matter. I should stop trying to be normal. I see now that I never can be. So I guess I'll be whatever I can be now to help with the revolution. I can't be that symbol. Maybe one day I'll tell you my whole story, but not now."

"Then we'll just have to make you a soldier. We'll continue this tomorrow. Right now, we've got a siege to plan."

They spent the next few hours planning an attack on Whiterun. It was decided that the next week, Leixa would go to Whiterun to scout out the area and decide exactly what obstacles they might encounter.

That night, Leixa talked to Jorleif about the house he told her that she would need to get the key from the girl's mother. She did this the next morning before Ulfric was awake. The woman seemed fine with letting her have the key.

As she was heading back, she heard the joyful call of "Leixa!" it was Hermir who was eagerly waving to her to join her.

"Look at this!" she smiled and held out a long brown whip. "It took me a while, but I think it's perfect!"

"Oh, wow! Amazing!" Leixa said and took it in her hands. It felt so familiar and comfortable in her grasp.

"You sure you can use that thing?" Hermir asked.

Leixa grinned. She let it unravel to the ground and cracked it once to get used to it. "When I was a kid, my mother would toss up clay discs and I would crack them out of the air," she said, "but seeing as that's not really an option..." she took a look around and then snapped it over at a local stand, snatching a dagger from it and catching it in her hand.

"How'd you do that?" Hermir gasped.

"It takes a lot of hand-eye coordination," Leixa explained and gave the dagger back to the stand's owner, "Normally, though, I don't have to worry about grabbing things. Simply cracking it at someone can knock an eye out, strangle a person, and really do some damage if you hit them in the right spot."

"Damn."

"Yeah, but I nave to get going. Thank you so much! Here," she handed her a purse of gold, "This should cover it!"

"Thank you! Have fun!"

Leixa grinned and wrapped the whip around her. She then continued on to the palace.

**Later, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm, Eastmarch**

"Let's see how useful that piece of hide really is," Ulfric said to her and brought her out to the courtyard. There, four guards stood ready with swords and axes. "These men's goal is to pin you onto your back or disarm you. Your goal is the same. Take out all four. Ready?"

She nodded.

"Begin."

The first two guards came at her. She first snapped the whip at one of their helmets. He staggered back a step and she took the opportunity to crack the other guard's axe out of his hand. With another crack, she hooked it around his ankle and pulled, sending him onto his back. By this time, the other three were all charging at her from all sides. In one fluid motion, she snapped the whip from side to side and disarmed the two on her right and left. Snapping it forward, she knocked the guard in front of her back to buy time. Then she again cracked it at the guard on her right. It wrapped around his waist and she pulled him to her. Once he was there, she shoved him into the guard on her left and they both stumbled to the ground. Finally, she caught the arm of the last guard and pulled him onto the ground in front of her. She grabbed his sword and sat on top of him, holding the blade to his neck. She then grinned up at Ulfric and released the guard.

"Impressive," Ulfric said as he watched her wrap the whip around her. He was amazed, but wouldn't admit so. She looked so beautiful and elegant as she fought. It was like watching someone create art. And he was mesmerized.

"Thank you," she replied, excited to be able to show off her skills.

_Tell her she looks beautiful_, something inside Ulfric said. But he couldn't.

"Are you hungry?" he asked instead.

"Oh, uh...yeah. Yeah," she answered.

He smiled and extended his hand. "Come on." She took his hand and followed him inside. No one was there. When she asked why, he explained that Galmar was out at one of the camps and making preparations for the upcoming attack. Jorleif was out on a break. And most of the staff was in another part of the palace. He led her to the kitchen and got behind the counter.

"Well, looks like I get to show off my cooking skills," he said to her. She rolled her eyes. "What was that? You don't think that I can cook?"

"Please, rich boy like you? You can't convince me you've ever really done hard work in your life," she laughed.

"You insult me!" he replied, "I'll have you know that I have done some pretty back-breaking work in my time."

"Really? Son of a Jarl working a forge? Tending a farm? Chopping wood?"

"I was a soldier, young lady."

"No doubt funded by daddy's money?"

He hook his head. "Like you know how to cook."

"Actually, I do," she joined him behind the counter and found a pot. She began preparing a soup of beef, carrots, cabbage, leaks, and potatoes. "I spent a few years with the Bretons in my travels. I picked up a few things here and there."

"Really? Tell me about that."

She did so as she worked. When she served the soup, amazing was the only word that came to mind for Ulfric.


End file.
